Did I follow my heart?
by Morbidmuch
Summary: On a rainy day while on land in Port Royal, Elizabeth sees a face that she never has forgotten, and feelings she had cast aside blossomed up again


**Did I follow my heart?**

Port Royal. The memories this place gave me, both good and bad. I had begged Jack on my hands and knees not to make port here, but he had chosen to ignore me. He had been doing a lot of that recently, ignoring me. He made no secret that he was with other women when we were at land, but I pretended I didn't know anything of it. So here I was, standing in the pouring rain, looking over the same narrow street I had looked back on when I had set to parley with Captain Barbossa. God, it felt like a lifetime ago. The only difference now was that Will wasn't here. I hadn't seen him in over a year, and doubted that I would do so anytime soon. I still remembered the look on his face when I told him I was leaving, the look of betrayal.

"_I just want you to be happy__ Liz" the warmth from the fire caused tiny drops of sweat to run down his forehead, and he brushed them off with the back of his hand._

"_I don't know if I should stay.__ Oh Will, what should I do?" _

_He had only looked at me, no emotion is his eyes, and when he spoke, his voice was flat, like he didn't cared.__ "Follow you heart" I did what I thought was right; I walked with slow steps towards the door, wishing to hear his voice call me back. To prevent me from going, to say something, but he didn't. I looked back one more time, and I was glad that his back was turned against me, so that he wouldn't see the tears that fell down my face. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran. Ran out on the street, down to the docks, and to Jack. Believing I was making the right choice._

Just as I was going to turn around and walk back to the Pearl, a sound stopped me, a sound I hadn't heard in such a long time. Laughter. Out from the smithy came no one other than Will, and he wasn't alone. Even in the rain I recognized her as Mary Samson, the daughter of Lord and Lady Samson. Will and Mary looked happy, laughing and dancing in the rain. When they embraced tightly I could feel tears falling down my face, but you couldn't see them in the rain. Suddenly I felt cold, oh so cold. I felt someone's presence behind me and didn't have to turn around to know it was Jack.

"Jack, I'm so cold" I said, sobbing, and he handed me a bottle of rum.

"This'll warm ye up luv, we leave in 10 minutes" his words was slurred, and I understood he was drunk. And then off he went, back to the Pearl, leaving me standing in the chilling rain with nothing else than a bottle of rum in my hands. I took a long swing, and felt how it burnt down my throat, and started to warm me from the inside and out. Still I felt cold. When I was about to walk back to the Pearl, the raining stopped, and in an instant the sun came out. I was still shivering, and the bottle of rum slid through my hands, and crashed on the ground. As it broke, Will and Mary looked up and saw me, visibly startled by the sound. Will looked like he was in shock, and the sight of him made me cry harder.

"Elizabeth?" he called out and started to walk towards me. As he came near, I could see deep into his earnest brown eyes, and what I saw scared me.

"Hey Will" I whispered, not trusting my voice to bear. "It's been a while"

He nodded, and then we were left standing in silence.

"Will, James is waiting for me at home, so I'm gonna go now" Mary had come up to us, and as she spoke, she touched Will's arm.

"Sure, greet him from me" Will said, his eyes not leaving mine. She gave a small smile in my direction, and then left.

"James?" I asked and Will nodded.

"Yes, she's married to Commodore Norrington" After that statement we were once again left in silence, until Mr. Gibbs voice was heard, and I looked in his direction.

"We're heading out now Miss Elizabeth, are you coming with?" I looked back at Will, and the look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. I looked over at Gibbs again, and shook my head. He understood what I meant, and gave orders to sail. I wondered what Jack would do when he understood I had left.

"I'm so sorry Will, for everything" I said, and finally broke down, sobbing harder than I ever had before. Will pulled me into his arms and I clung to him, my legs didn't seen to carry my weight anymore.

"God, what has he done to you?" Will whispered bitterly, expecting no answer. Instead he picked me up like I weighed no more than a feather, and started to walk towards the smithy. He led me into the small room he slept in, and sat down on the bed, still rocking me back and forwards like I was a child. When I seemed to not be able to cry anymore, I looked at his face, the face I had once, and might possibly still, loved.

"I know that I'm an awful wench, and that I don't deserve it, but could we start over new?" I whispered, and Will snuck his arm around my waist.

"You're not a wench. I never stopped loving you Liz, and I thought I'd never see you again"

"I love you too, I never stopped" I confessed, and then in a sudden moment of clarity, he carefully pressed his lips against mine, as if it was all new. I circled my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer as our kiss become deeper. How good it felt to be back in his arms again after such a long time without any warmth at all. Our kiss became more and more passionate, and that night we made love, gentle, soft and caring.

"I love you," he said as we lay in the aftermath and I looked up at him.

"I love you too, It'll be different this time" He frowned and I wrapped myself closer to him.

"What do you mean?" I gave him a gentle kiss and smiled.

"This time I followed my heart" He lit up in a smile and gave me a kiss, a kiss that would last forever.

THE END


End file.
